


Sweet Heat

by Hinata1133



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Rome, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding gland, Dubious Consent, Guns, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Germania, Other, Out of character ish, Past Rape/Non-con, Sassy Prussia, Teen Pregnancy, dead spouses, large family, neck gaurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata1133/pseuds/Hinata1133
Summary: One shot. Ludvikus is having his heat and he alone again since his alpha had died. He had sent the kids off to school and was expecting to spend his heat like any other. An unexpected Italian makes an appearances in his life once again. Will they have a second Ludviksu have a second chance at the man he wanted as his mate oh so many years ago or will Romulus end up beaten to a pulp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot i been working on for a while and it got jump started after reading a huge fanfiction serise in AOB world. Thank you again for jump starting my creativtey Kat_the_Hetalia_fan and Teakany . I am gonna try to make this apart of a bigger world!  
> So a note for people reading this. Name (nation) - Dynamic and age
> 
> Romulus Vargas (Rome) - Alpha 46  
> Ludvikus Beilschmidt (Germania)  
> Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)-Alpha 23  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussa) - Omega17  
> Roderich Beilschmidt (Austria) - Omega 17  
> Marx Beilschmidt(Hesse)- Beta 11  
> Theo Beilschmidt (Saxon) - Alpha 15  
> Vash Beilschmidt - Alpha 13  
> Everet Beilschmidt (Bavaria) - Beta11  
> Liese Beilschmidt - Alpha 9  
> Ludwig Beilschmidt - Alpha 9
> 
> I am apologizing for the long notes and for being gone so long. School plus 2 jobs and my health have gotten in away of my writing. And out of character germnaia he is in heat.

Ludvikus chewed on his lip, as he was cooking breakfast for his children. He was internally hating himself as he felt a warmth travel threw his body. His head shoots up as a white, red, and black blur runs into the kitchen. His oldest Omega had run into the large room. “Gilbert stop running like there’s a fire!” The white haired teen closes a window fast. He shouts, “MUTTI! You are trying to hide the fact you are an omega, remember. So close the windows!” Ludvikus groans inwardly and growls at his child, “I already know what is coming boy.” Gilbert smirks and sits down, “But Mutti if I was not here you be humping the stove while cooking.” The albino loved to screw with his mother when they were going into heat. It was the only time the omega felt like he could get away with teasing them.

 

Ludvikus groans to himself. “Gilbert shut up before I make you go to school smelling of the omega you are.” Gilbert looks horrified and hugs himself. “NOT THE HOODIE!” Ludvikus watches as his eldest omega was nearly clinging to the oversized red hoodie. It took a few moments before Ludvikus smirked. He could smell a sweet maple syrup scent but also a woody musky tone. None of the alphas in the house had such a light or sweet scent to them. He chuckles a bit, “I was talking about the alpha scenting sprays. So Gilly dear does this mean you found a mate? I know for a fact that no one in this house that could even remotely fill that hoodie owns a red one.” Gilbert looks away as one of his younger alpha siblings entered the room.

 

The short-haired blonde looked at them. Ludvikus smiles, “Vash, your dear big brother got himself a mate!” Ludvikus was having a moment where he was showing his emotions openly to his family. Teasing his oldest was just the thing he needed to distract himself. The blonde raises an eyebrow. He was going about making a cup of coffee. “The whole school figured that one out.” Gilbert stares at him, “WHO TOLD!” A brown haired boy with a cowlick yawns and rubs his eyes as he goes and gets a tea bag. The boy hums, “The school's star freshman athlete.  He blabbered to the whole school that he heard his brother screwing a very kinky omega.” Gilbert jumps up and shouts, “THAT IS SO UNAWESOME.” Gilbert turns red, “What else did you hear Roddy?” He slowly sinks into his seat again. Other blondes started to filter into the room all in various states of awakeness. Ludvikus goes about pouring coffee for everyone and extra cups of tea for the two youngest of the children. A blonde whose hair is tied up other than a long strand that hangs down the left side of his face speaks next. “Oh how about along the lines of mewling like a dog in heat. Begging to be rutted till you could not talk anymore.” The male had his eyes closed with a scar over the right one. A blonde with hair like Ludvikus spoke next, “Oh, how about there are rumors you are into chains, whips and leather to. Really now big brother you really should keep your sex life out of the school rumors.”

 

Vash was the first to move to cover the ears of youngest and only girl in the whole house. He growled at them, “She is a 10 year old Omega. She does not need to hear about this!” A dirty blonde with shaggy hair speaks up next, “So Ludwig can hear this? Wow double standards.” The beta rolled his eyes and sips his coffee. All Ludvikus could think was why they would assume Liese was an omega. She has not presented with the pheromones just yet as Ludwig has, so he has not started stealing every blanket and pillow of hers for his nest. He remembers though usually only identical twins ended up being the same dynamic. However, Roderich and Gilbert both ended up omegas even with the weird circumstances that happened there. Roderich spoke up. “No one actually knows that it is Gilbert they are talking about. Alternatively, no one knew that the start freshman athlete has a twin brother.” He managed to point out. “The few that do thought he was an omega dating the oversized Omega you hate or the Alpha pot head.” Gilbert grumbled, “He is not an Omega. Even if he seems like it and he is not my mate.” Gilbert then snapped, “Wait if most people don’t know who he is then how do you know!” Roderich frowns and groans at his twin. “Besides the fact you hang off of him. Eilzabeta is friends with the potheads younger sister, and the pot head is friends with your mate.”

 

Ludvikus shakes his head, as the morning was usually unruly with nine plus people in the house. He serves up the meats, breads, eggs, fruit, and just about anything else one could think of to the Omegas, betas and Alphas of the house. Gilbert just pulls the hood over his head and groans with his face on the table. “SCREW YOU ALLLLL  ... well expect Luddy.” Gilbert is pouting on the table.  Ludwig rubs his eyes a bit and yaws as he chewed on his breakfast. He stretches a bit as he murmurs, “Big brother can I sleep in your bed again tonight? My pillows and blankets went missing.” Gilbert smiles and picks up Ludwig from his chair. “We shall have an awesome sleepover! I was planning on spending the night at my friend’s house though. I am sure he won't mind you tagging along.” All the other teens were looking at their mother like really. Ludvik turns his head and crosses his arms. “You lot better get to eating and you all know the drill.” The teens had rolled their eyes knowing oh so well their mother hated being seen during his heat. So more often than not, they spend the first two or three nights at a friend’s. Gilbert was probably the only one who was wondering how much longer their Mutti would go into heat.

 

After the accident Ludvikus, Ludwig, and he were left with an everlasting scars on their bodies, not to mention the mental scar it left on the family. Gilbert had a scar on his right side that could be connected to a scar on Ludwig back. The same accident had left Ludvikus stomach with deep ugly scarring with unknown effect of if he could have more children. Ludvikus watches as Ludwig, Vash, and Theo start a fight over who gets the last of the different meats. He was so lucky to have them. Though he wishes, Berwald was still at home to take care of feeding him during his heats instead of relying on Roderich. Ludvikus glances to the wall that held the clock and the calendar. His eyebrows furrowed a bit. Roderich should have been in the middle of a heat right now. The calendar, as Gilbert dubbed it the tracker of unawesomeness when he was nine, contains the dates of when the omegas should have gone into heat. The German omegas always fell right in line with their heats and only ever end up early if they were around a rutting alpha. If they were late, it was due to being sick. They had stopped marking his own when Ludwig was four, shortly after the accident. That was when his heats started to be sporadic and inconsistent.

 

His eyes flick up to the clock. He shakes his head. “Get a move on Gilbert. Roderich and you still need to drop everyone off at school.” His throat is growing sore as he feels warmth over taken him. The eight children had distracted him so he had forgotten his predicament. He bites back a groan and rushes out of the kitchen. His voice boomed out. “IF I GET ONE CALL YOU ALL ARE IN FOR IT!” He slammed the door to the heat room behind him before he could hear the children leave the house and possibly lock the front door.

 

He could already feel the slick seep out of him. Ludvikus stripped himself of the clothing with a groan. God he hated this part of himself so much when he was younger. His father wanted to have an Alpha male child. He had some hope right up until Ludvikus had turned 17 and presented late as an Omega. He had been raised with the idea he would be an Alpha. He had built up muscles around 16. He was taught that he was strong and had to fight off others. So when his first heat hit full forces he was so disgusted by his body. To this day, he hated what a heat did to him. It turned him emotional, talkative, and most of all needy.

 

When he was like this though he really could not think about the self-hate. He wanted something in him. He could feel his insides aching to be filled with something his body had longed for since his mate died. He was an older unmated Omega and knew that his only thing that would satisfy his needs now where in the boxes. Just out of his immediate reach. Maybe when he was lucid he could set up one of the toys so he would not have to tire out his hands. Mhmm that sounded like a wonderful idea to his hazy mind.

 

Ludvikus moves to his hands and knees as he crawled in to the premade nest. His hips wiggled a bit as he felt cold air hit his thighs that were slicking up quite nicely. “Ahh” he lets out a soft noise as he grabbed a hold of one box. He tore the top off and pulled out a toy from it. He was sure this was not his box since he did not own any purple toys but he did not care in this moment because it would be cleaned later. He buried his face into the pillow in front of him as his hands immediately went to shoving the large purple toy right into his entrances. He didn’t really inspect the size or shape before he plunged it in only to cause him to gasp slightly in pain only to let out a mewl of pleasure. It was long and thick but not shaped like a cock. He figured it was Gilbert’s maybe since the oldest omega seem to hate owning realistic toys. He fidgets on it with one hand tugging at it a bit only for him to let out a moan. He hadn’t expected it to curve right up into the slick gland. He guessed this would work for now.

 

Ludvikus could only moan and gasp as he started to tug and push the toy in and out hitting his slick gland. He wanted more and more as the slick started to flow freely from the gland being repeatedly struck. His hand slipped when he tried to get more comfortable and he could not hold back the loud moan as his back arched. The toy sprung to life as it vibrated. He was considering getting one for himself. It felt amazing. He did have to admit being an omega in this modern time did come with the advantage of toys. Sex toys for omegas were considered shameful and a disgrace when he was a teen, or so he was taught. Only alphas were allowed sex toys because it was said to keep their needs of a rut satisfied. However, right now Ludvikus would love to feel his back end being abused, but not in the way his wife did though. She was gentler then he liked but he didn’t choose her after all. He wasn’t an ideal mate and his marriage turned out to be arranged. God he had Berwald out of an accident that happened when he was 21. Well they called it an accident but now it was considered a crime. He didn’t talk about it though and it affected the relationship he had with his oldest son. What he wanted though was what caused gilbert and Roderich. He would have been HIS mate if his father did not force him to wear a neck guard since the incident.

 

Ludvikus mind blurred again as he thought about it over and over, the large thick cock that should be pounding him senseless right now. It belongs to someone who couldn’t be his. They had mated several and had a wife last time he heard from them. Though he had heard, they were living in the same town now without ever meeting each other. Thankful for Ludvikus he hadn’t had that awkward situation just yet. He was not sure when he had started or for how long he had pounded the toy in and out of him at a fast pace, but he knew his arms had grown tired. He couldn’t gauge time like this either. Had it been ten minutes since he started or even 3 hours. He had been drooling all over the pillow so he assumed it had at least been while. His eyes were so hazy. He needed a knot so bad. “Knot … knot,” he whined.

 

Ludvikus buried his nose further into the pillow and his eyebrows furrowed when he smelled it. His nose had over came with the scent of burning cinnamon, steal, and wine. He couldn’t place where the smell was coming from but it only served to turn him on more. However, he could be hallucinating it for all he cared. His heats always drove him mad. It didn’t really set sparks in his brain as he reached for a box to pull out the toy that had an inflatable knot when he moaned out a name. “Rom… Romulus. Knot please!”

 

Suddenly Ludvikus felt icy cold as he felt something or someone touch him. They had run a hand down his back. His nerves were freaking out. Was there an intruder in his home? Oh no he needed a knot but what if it was like Berwald’s father all over again. He couldn’t, no he would never do that again.

 

The person leaned over him and he feels a hot breath against his ear. “I thought I told you to call me Rome.”  Ludvikus quickly flipped himself over which was not entirely a good idea since it caused them to knock heads and only shove the toy deep into him when his ass hit the ground. He lets out a near scream of pleasure while cumming hard from the toy being rammed right up against his slick gland combined with the vibrating and his dazed eyes seeing someone he had not seen in nearly 18 years. The shorter but broader Italian alpha growled as his head was slammed with the others. He wanted to tear the omega’s throat open for it but held back, especially at the sight. Ludvikus was a sweaty mess. Blonde hair splayed out across the nest, sweat gleaning along the muscles the omega did retain. The white cum that splattered itself against his chest that was heaving and his face most of all. Those dazed blue eyes that looked like a cross between ice blue and sky blue. Ludvikus mouth also hung open after the orgasm in a loose O.

 

Ludvikus ground his hips down waiting for the knot he desperately desired to fill him. He whined at the over stimulation that was against his slick gland and the lack of stretching just behind the tight ring of muscles. The strong smell of the alpha above him mixing with aggression served only to turn the omega on even more. Ludvikus was also rather strange since usually the aggressive smell of an alpha should have scared him off but instead it turned him on. It might have explained all those scuffles he got in to with the other when he was younger. Luckily and unluckily for Ludvikus, Romulus was feeling particularly cruel for the moment. He wanted to hurt the other for disappearing for 18 years. With his pups no less.

 

Romulus pinned the other shoulders down with one hand digging his nails and fingers in to Ludvikus’s shoulder blade as he slipped his other hand under him. He pulled the purple toy free from the others body and gave a scuff. “Ger have you been reduced to such breeding stock you need to use toys to get you off?” He didn’t mean it but he just wanted to hurt the other but at the same time the intoxicating smell of the omega was sending him into a rut. “You know I was waiting outside for nearly two hours after they left. I was waiting for you to answer the door. And you know what I find, you here wiggling your ass in the air like a slut.” He growled as he threw the toy to the side and forced himself between the others legs. Romulus pulled his jacket, vest, shirt and tie off as quickly as he could. He could feel the omega under him grinding their hips together. He really was not expecting to be dealing with slick pouring all over his expensive suit but it could be dry-cleaned.

 

He removed his hand from the others shoulder only to grab Ludvikus by the back of the neck, his thumb pressing down hard on the bonding gland. This caused Ludvikus body to arch pushing his hips harder against Romulus. His eyes rolled back and he let out a moan. Ludvikus loved how it felt to be pushed into submission for the alpha though a small part of him screamed that this was not what they did. They did not submit wholeheartedly even to their wife they didn’t. Ludvikus was in no mood to argue with his sane brain right now. All he knew was the alpha was shifting under him. He moans out, “alpha … knot please … knot now.” Ludvikus wanted to scream and cry in pleasure when he felt the other's thick cock against him, but it was just out of range for him to force it in.

 

Romulus gripped the other's neck hard. It was going to leave a bruise and there would be no way to hide it. Romulus grabbed Ludvikus hip lifting him up and holding him tight while he stripped his pants and silk boxers. He was not quite sure how to react to Ludvikus like this since the last time he spent a heat with the man, Ludvikus kept his face buried into a coat that Romulus had worn the whole day prior during the hike. He pressed the head of his cock to the slick dripping entrance and watched the other. He leaned over the other and growled a bit. “You know I was willing to accept you with Berwald. I didn’t care. Then you left my sight all together.” He thrust in hard. Ludvikus close his eyes tight and lets out a silent scream as he feels the thick cock fill him. Oh, god it felt even bigger than it did nearly 18 years ago. He was trying so hard to comprehend what the alpha was saying but he could not process it right now, so he was storing it away for later. Romulus growled lowly. “I know they are mine.” He keeps a slow pace of pulling out only to slam back into the other. “I waited two years to come and talk to you. I didn’t even have the courage after the detective handed me the DNA results.”

 

Romulus grip only grew stronger. It was actually starting to hurt the omega but he whined in pleasure from finally being filled with what he needed. Romulus pulls the other up so they were sitting and the Ludvikus was settled on to his lap. His eyes roam the other body noting every new scar on his body. “You kept my kin from me Ger. Only to have what 6 more with that woman.” He bristled. Romulus didn’t understand why there was no smell of a head alpha in the house. All he had picked up when he came was alpha pups or young ones. His eyes land on the large scar across Ludvikus belly and he freezes up. His hand on Ludvik’s’ hip moves over his stomach. He didn’t think about what happened to Ludvikus in the past 18 years.

 

When Ludvikus’s hips were released he started to squirm so he could feel more of the alpha. He let out a moan, “Ro- Romulus please” He wanted to be filled so much he didn’t get why the other had stopped thrusting. Romulus growled as his rut filled mind focused in on 2 thoughts. He was gonna kill whoever did that to the omega and he was going to screw the German. He lets go of Ludvikus neck and watches him for a moment grabbing the other's hips.

 

Romulus hums a bit and nuzzles Ludvikus neck while pressing his nose into Ludvik’s’ bond gland. The scar from Ludvikus previous mate was nonexistent.  Omega ripped from their alpha but Romulus had not learned that just yet. Romulus couldn’t help but snort remembering their height differences normally had it so his face could be buried into the other's neck easily. An unusually tall omega at around 6 foot 1 inches and the alpha who was around 5 foot 9 meant that Romulus could bury his face into the other's neck quite easily.

 

Ludvikus fidgets as he shifted some more so that his legs were positioned so he could move on his own since the alpha didn’t seem like he was going to move. His knees will so hate him for this later as he settled on to his knees and shins. He lifted himself up so the other was hardly in him and then just let himself fall back on to him. His blue eyes go wide as he feels himself being impaled. Ludvik let out a moan and wrapped his arms around the other shoulders digging his nails in. The omega sure as hell was not gonna be the only one to come out of this with a few battle wounds.

 

Romulus growled because his head was pushed away from the bound gland that he was smelling and scenting. “Hey I was smelling ohhh,” he groaned as the feeling. He bucked up a bit. “Next time give me warning.” He smirked watching the other face twist in pleasure. He let out almost a growl leaning up to the others ear. “I was enjoying your scent. I have never met another omega who smelled like snow, vanilla and a bloody battle field all at once.” Ludvikus snaps a bit and bites down on the other shoulder. He didn’t want to hear that now. There mutual Spanish alpha friend told him that he smelled god awful because of the bloody smell coming from him. He figured that the Italian was just plain crazy finding the smell nice.

 

Romulus grunt as he lifts the two of them up and pushes Ludvikus onto his back. He is pulled along since Ludvikus was still holding on to him. “Well shall we get back to making you feel good.” Romulus winks at the omega and starts a steady thrusting. Ludvikus gasps digging his nails more into the other's back. He let his head fall against the pillow exposing his neck to the other.  Ludvikus let out a breathy moan as Romulus leans down kissing his throat. Romulus groans and nips his throat thrusting faster and harder.

 

Ludvikus dragged his nails down the other's back as the pace quicken. Ludvikus lets out a loud moan when Romulus finally hit the slick gland dead on. Ludvikus arches his back and moans out. “Es recht! Romulus bitte!” Ludvikus was losing it switching to his native tongue. Romulus smirked hearing the other slipping into speaking German. Romulus growls in the others ear, “Just like that Ludvikus. Fall apart just for me~.”  

 

Ludvikus moans more dragging his nails up the others back. Romulus groaned feeling the other tighten up. He was riding on his instincts when he ducks his head into Ludvik’s neck and bites down hard on the bonding gland. Ludvikus body arches up against the alpha while he saw stars. He was shot because he came again in such a short period. Ludvikus body trembles as he feels the oh so wonderful pain and pleasure of being stretched. Romulus groans into the gland as he came only shortly after the omega did.  Romulus mouth filled with blood before he let go of the others neck. He sat up quickly pulling out of Ludvikus arms. “Oh shit. I didn’t!” He did not mean to do that at all. Romulus honestly had no plan on confronting the other but well now, this happened … fuck.

 

Ludvikus made a small hum as his body falls limp against the nest. He felt his every need being fulfilled in the moment. “Shut up idiot.” His hazy mind was clearing up a bit but he was utterly exhausted. Ludvikus grumbles reaching up pulling the other down and forces them to roll onto their sides. He is tired and needs to sleep. Romulus tries to protest. “Hey wait Ger stop!” Ludvikus nuzzles his face into the other hair and growls. “Stop calling me by the stupid nicknames of Ger or Germania. This isn’t high school we are close to being 50.” Romulus scuffed. “Excuse you. We are only 46. Wait you are 45, you were in the grade below me!” Ludvikus could not help but make a small snort. “Shut up and let me sleep, before I decide to kick your ass now.” Romulus awkwardly laughs before falling quite. He looks up without moving his head. He watches Ludvik as he falls asleep. Ludvikus drifted off into a deep sleep for a short while. His body really needed it.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Ludvikus groans as he awoke some odd hours later. He had his face buried in to a black coat. His brows wrinkle as he lets his brain process what had happened. He had been taking care of his heat when someone came in to the heat room. He tenses up and pushes himself up to be sitting. The biggest question in his mind is was that really Romulus or was it an intruder. He looks down at the coat and swiftly throws it across the room. He is not sure which one he would feel better about. The fact the asshole of a Italian showed up or that his mind constructed the idea the intruder was Romulus so he would not have a mental break down.

 

Ludvikus was caught up in his mind when the door to the heat room is opened. The voice lets out a happy tone. “You are awake Ger! I made you something to eat since I figured you be hungry after all that, though I wasn’t sure when you would wake up. I only took a guess since this was about when you woke up the last time we were together.” Ludvikus mind came to a crashing halt as he looks up at the Italian. He took in the sight of the shorter male. The Italian was wearing black dress pants and a wine red silk button up shirt that was only buttoned in two places to keep it closed. He took note of the socks but no shoes before looking to the coat he threw which indeed match the pants. His eyes roam the room landing on a vest and tie as well. Those were definitely not his own so it had to belong to the Italian. His stomach was dropping as he remembered what the Italian had said. Romulus sets down the tray and bends down in front of the German. “Ludvikus you okay in there?”

 

For Romulus, this was probably the worst place to be when the omega lashed out grabbing him by the neck and arm. Ludvikus swiftly flips the other over his shoulder. Ludvikus quickly twist his own body and Romulus’s arm and gets on top of him. Romulus lets out a gasp and grits his teeth in pain. “Oh right” He forgot he said some horrible stuff to the other and was probably get a good thrashing for it. Romulus gags and grunts when Ludvikus starts to slam his fist against his ribs and stomach. Ludvikus was livid, “How dare you! “ he wanted to roar in anger but couldn’t. Ludvikus felt the tears prick at his eyes as he slammed his fists down into the other. With each blow, the force grew less and less until it was just mere patting on the other.

 

Ludvikus began to break down, and then he hides his face in Romulus chest. Romulus held back from attacking the omega since he knew he deserved this kind of treatment. He definitely had bruised a rib maybe even cracked it … fuck this hurt so much. When he felt his chest become wet, he reaches up and threads his fingers in to Ludvikus hair. “Hey hey hey shhh Luddy you are okay.” Ludvikus lets out an awful noise between a snort, sob, and chook.

 

He had not been called that god-awful nickname since he was 12. Romulus spoke up as he played with the others long hair, “You know I didn’t mean most of that right? I just.” Romulus thinks how to phrase it. “I was angry? No, more like I was ready to murder you when I found out.” He tries not to bite his tongue as he pulled Ludvikus’s hair up into a ponytail thinking it looked cute. “When I found out you were pregnant back then, I thought it was from your new sire. I had no idea they were. Not till two years ago.” Ludvikus slowly tilts his head up taking in what the other had said. He wanted to swat at Romulus’s hands for messing with his hair. ”I came over finally cuz I wanted to meet them but like I didn’t know what I was expecting. Then you were in heat and I just wanted to know their names. I also bit your bond gland so we kind of have to deal with that.”

 

Ludvikus pushes himself up quickly and elbows the other hard in the stomach before grabbing him by the throat. His free hand touches his neck. “You didn’t!” He feels the neck. “You did.” Yeah, he is screwed. A mated and bonded alpha bit him! He had become the thing he did not want. He became a mistress! He bristles, “What about your wife?” Romulus looks away as he felt his throat being squeezed. “Dead. 4 years ago. Also the other they are no longer mine. Just around enough for me to be in the kids’ lives.” Romulus would not admit it but his life somewhat fell apart without the other. He held on tight but he lost his pack and then his wife whom he bonded with at 17 died. Also, his daughter and her husband died just last year leaving him with three grandchildren one of which was an infant at the time.

 

Ludvikus lets him go. They were in similar boats. He was not too sure what to do any more. Romulus sits up slowly. “Let’s get you to eat Ludvikus. We can talk more when your heat is over… kay.” He grabs the plate that had sandwiches and prompts the other to eat. Ludvik hesitantly eats the sandwiches before shifting to hide his face in Romulus shoulder. He was not sure how he was going to deal with any of this. Romulus rubs Ludvikus back and munches on his own sandwiches, letting the other stay like this for a half hour mumbling sweet nothings to him in Italian.

 

Romulus attention was completely on the blonde omega when a voice drew his attention with the sound of a gun being cocked. “What the fuck are you doing to my mother!” Vash had bristled while holding one of the guns that were kept in the house. Roderich stood behind him in a nervous wreck because the house smelled of aggression. It made the brown haired omega want to vomit. Ludvikus looks up at two of his children. “Don’t kill him. That’s my job.” Romulus was staring at the browned hair omega. “You’re pregnant.” Was all that came out of the brunet alphas mouth. This caused the two blondes heads to snap between the two brunettes. This was definitely going to be the longest day in Ludvikus life. He was not ready to handle any of it.


End file.
